It All Starts With A Dream
by digigal13
Summary: OK, everyone. I finally have a new fic out. Right, this one might not be considered drama as well as romance but I thought I should try at least. A horrible past haunts Kari and Gatomon in this fic. What will happen? Read and Review please!!


It All Starts With A Dream  
By: digigal13  
  
First things first. TK is staying with Tai and Kari because his mom and Mrs. Kamiya are out of town and he was invited to stay there. Naturally, because Kari was there he said yes. Ok, now, this is a story about a dream that haunts Kari and Gatomon. The sacrifice that Wizardmon made for them keeps replaying differently in their dreams. But TK, Tai, Patamon, and Agumon find a way to make it a little less hard on them...  
  
Whatever is in between the stars is a dream just incase you didn't get that...  
  
  
  
*I was walking in a field of flowers. Suddenly, a ghost of Wizardmon appeared in front of me and beckoned me to follow him; I did. We walked for what seemed like an eternity and the scenery kept changing all around us. One minute there was flowers, the next a dark and spooky forest, and the next, a sun filled field! Finally, we reached a cliff that was hundreds of miles up. Wizardmon glided off and I walked towards the edge; again, he beckoned for me to follow. I took a tentative step forward and immediately fell down into the bottomless pit. A pit with no end or guiding light for me to follow.....*  
***  
  
Kari awoke and felt like she had just fallen into her bed. A cold sweat had drenched her sheets she noticed. Kari slowly got up and walked into TK's room. TK was already awake and sat up when he heard her walk into the room.   
" I heard you screaming. What happened?" He asked with his blue eyes full of concern. Kari started crying and choked out her story between her sobs. TK held her while she cried. Gatomon and Patamon walked in a few minutes later and saw Kari and TK. They looked at each other then Gatomon hopped onto the bed and tried to comfort Kari.   
Gatomon didn't need to hear then dream. A dream somewhat like Kari's had haunted her ever since Wizardmon had sacrificed himself in order to save them from Myotismon. She knew that the dream had haunted her ever since that event had happened. Gatomon shook her head to clear her thoughts and focused on Kari.   
Kari was wiping her eyes and apologizing for waking them all up. " I'm not amazed that Tai didn't wake up though," she added with a little laugh. TK smiled sweetly then gently picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her down and kissed her then settled himself next to her. He sat there until she fell asleep then picked Patamon up and went back to his room closing the door softly behind him.   
***  
  
In the morning, Tai asked what all the screaming was about last night. He had heard but didn't wake up. Kari started crying again then explained her dream. Tai let Kari cry on his shoulder and said, " I miss him too Kari, I miss him too..."  
  
***  
  
*I was walking in Highton View Terris with Kari when Myotismon suddenly appeared in front of us. He unleashed his Grisly Wing attack but suddenly, Wizardmon appeared and stepped in front of the attack..*  
  
" WIZARDMON NOOO!!!!!" Gatomon yelled at the top of her lungs then buried her face into her hands and sobbed. Everyone came into the room that she was sharing with Patamon and gave her a questioning look. But Kari went over and hugged her saying  
" I know Gatomon. It's ok to cry." The floodgates opened and Gatomon cried herself to sleep. After getting a hug from TK, Kari went back to her room. Everyone else went into the kitchen and sat down.   
" I don't get it.." Agumon started. " First Kari, then Gatomon and they never have to explain it to each other; they just know. I just don't get it.   
" I do," TK and Tai said at the same time then smiled. "Go ahead," TK said.   
" Well it's like this. There's a darkness in that event. Because they are the child and digimon of light, the darkness constantly threatens to take over the light that burns inside of each of them." Tai said softly. " I just wish that there was something we could do for them." He said.   
" But there is " Patamon said.  
  
***  
  
"When are you going to tell us where we are going?" Gatomon and Kari asked for the millionth time in 5 minutes. They were walking in the digital world only this time it was for real.   
" You'll see! " is all that any of them would say. The scenery kept changing around them just like in Kari's dream. Finally, then stopped as the scenery changed one final time from perky to glum.   
Inside a rod iron gate, everyone saw a bunch of gravestones. TK told everyone to keep going. They walked in and stopped in front of an enormous gravestone. Dust covered the inscription. Gatomon and Kari gave everyone a suspicious look. " Go on, Patamon showed us this yesterday." Tai said softly. Kari and Gatomon knelt in front of it and Kari wiped off the dust.   
" Wizardmon!" They both gasped. Kari kept reading," Wizardmon died a death like no other digimon. When the child and digimon of light were being attacked by Myotismon, Wizardmon stepped in front of the attack. He sacrificed himself for them. May the light burn inside of them for their friend who is lost for all eternity." Tears filled everyone's eyes but the boys wiped them away; they had to be strong. Tai tugged Kari gently to her feet; Agumon helped Gatomon. All of them gasped as a ghost of Wizardmon appeared in front of them.   
" I will miss you.. my children." Wizardmon said then glided off into the sunset.   
" We'll miss you too Wizardmon, we'll miss you too." Kari and Gatomon answered. Tai led everyone away from the graveyard, away from the horrible past that will haunt Kari and Gatomon forever...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Kinda spooky I know but I thought hey it's realistic enough. So I hoped you liked it and don't forget to leave a review!!   
  
Questions, Comments, Requests? E-mail me at Cako4ever@AOL.com 


End file.
